User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 25-
Its been a while since Charles' last adventures. Since January he's been doing alot of stuff. First he helped Greg, C-Money, and Michael fight the greasers trying to jump Greg, then Christy spread a rumor about C-Money being a killer, which got the whole school to look at C-Money like he was crazy, then Christy got them in trouble when they confronted her, but C-Money got Charles off the hook. And then at the Valentines Dance in February Charles & Michael pulled a prank on Christy where ketchup & barbacue sauce fell on her during the dance, which Charles says he got the idea frm some movie based off a Stephen King book. Four days later(the 18th) he found out that Michael's girlfriend from California was moving to Bullworth, so now he figured Michael would be happier then a homeless person winning the lottery. C-Money also got a new girlfriend,and C-Money & Michael went out to eat with Michael's girlfriend a few hours ago. Also now its the 19th and his birtday is coming up on the 23rd, but he really doesn't care. Since C-Money & Michael left and Greg's out doing something,, Charles goes to sleep. When he wakes up he takes a shower, changes clothes, and goes into the lounge area and goes to the pool table that just got put in there, by Charles because he loves to play pool. He then racks up the balls and plays by himself for a while, and then decides to go and check facebook. When he gets on he sees Michael wrote something. Michael Diaz: My Girlfriend's move to Bullworth, now maybe this place will become normal for me. LOL. Charles Caldwell: Aw, is someone as happy as a homeless person winning the lottery? Michael Diaz likes this Michael Diaz: Well if it isn't the local psychopath? Whats up dude? Charles Caldwell: Nothing, chilling. Hey, if you aren't doing anything wanna meet me over in the dorm? I'm about to try to get a pool game going. There will also be snacks so we can be fat :) haha. Michael Diaz: Well I'm not going out until later, so I'll join you, just don't be in a speedo. LOL Charles Caldwell: Oh ha ha smartass, I'm taking about the game pool. There's a pool table in the dorm. So, you coming? Michael Diaz: you know it, so I can beat your ass. Charles Caldwell: I'd like to see you try, I'm a master Charles then logs off, goes and gets the stero out of his room, and waits for Michael. Charles also gets a silver briefcase filled with poker chips, cards, cups, and dice. He then gets some food, drinks, and returns to the pool table. When Michael arrives he is suprised to see what all Charles has. "Damn I thought this would be a simple game, not a date" Michael says with his smartass remarks. "(sarcastically laughs) Well I also have other stuff planned, but we'll need more people. So, wanna play pool 'til then?" Charles says. "Sure. Rack 'em up" Michael says. Over the next half hour they play pool, with Charles beating Michael 2-3 times(Michael won once, and Charles beat him twice). Then C-Money & Greg walk in. "Well if it isn't the angry psycho & the lovable psycho, wait, it's hard to tell who is who" Michael says sarcastically. "(fake laughs) Whats up Guys? Playing a little pool?" Greg says as him & C-Money walk in. "Yeah, and Charles is beating my ass, he's like a fucking pool shark" Michael says. "I'd never see you as a guy who plays pool Charles." C-Money says. "Trust me, I play pool, darts, poker, liar's dice, and blackjack. But I suck at bowling, thats the only thing you could beat me in" Charles says. "Getting a little cocky now aren't we?" Michael says. "Yeah, I could beta you guys in all of that" Charles says. "I'd like to see you try" Greg says, taking on Charles. "Me too" C-Money says. "Same here" Charles says. "Well then we got us a game. Okay then, lets play Liar's Dice, Blackjack, and last, poker." Charles says. "Deal" all of them say. "Hey C-Money, how was your date last night?" Charles asks C-Money, actually wondering what happened. "Well Bradi started to flirt with me but I told her I already had a girlfriend. ANd then Michael went to town on kissing his girlfriend" C-Money says. "Hey Charles, ain't you going to be 16 soon?" Michael asks Charles. "Yeah, the 23rd why?" Charles asks Michael. "Just wondering" Michael says. "You're going to be 16? We gotta do something for you. I mean we've done something for all our birthdays, even Michael's" Greg says, and then pokes a joke at Michael. "Yeah, we do. So Caldwell, what do you want?" C-Money says to Charles. "Get me a stripper and some weed and we'll be good. Wait, I could go for that everyday. Seriously though guys, I don't want nothing. I see my birthday as another year of problems, lies, and bullshit. but at least I'll have my liscense, I got my temps a few days ago" Charles says. "So, when are we getting this game started?" C-Money asks. "Well if it isn't C-Shit, Grge Ryder, Michael Diaz, and the homo Caldwell. What are you pansies doing? Aw, are you playing cards? Well we want in" Ted says, as he walks in with Damon, Juri, and Casey. "Fine, join us, I'll just be beating your asses" Charles says. "Actually I'm great at cards so I'll beat you" Ted says. "You're on" Charles says. They then place their bets for Liars Dice. Ted bets $50, Juri bets $20, Casey bets $100, Michael bets $10, Greg bets $25, C-Money bets $15, and Charles bets $1. Over the game Charles is the only one with all of his dice while everyone else has only one. "Okay now. I say there are 8 6s" Charles says. "You're bluffing" Damon says. "Try me then bitch" Charles says. "I say you're bluffing to" Ted says. The jocks say that he's bluffing and then Michael, C-Money, and Greg agree with hm. When thye flip their cups they see there reallyh are 8 6s, so Charles wins. They then play blackjack and get Trent to be the dealer. The jocks bet the same but Michael, Greg, and C-Money, realizing what Charles is doing, bet low. Over the game Charles ends up winning and then they play poker. "So, whats the bet going to be Thompson?" Charles says. "This" Ted says and pulls out $500. I'll match you then, and throw in all the money I've earned" Charles says. "Dude don't" Greg says to Charles. "Yeah don't be fucking stupid" Michael says, now serious. "Guys I know what I'm doing. Hey C-Money, can you do me a favor and go get my Beastie Boy's cd?" Charles says. "Sure man" C-Money says and goes to get the cd. "Beastie Boys? Seriously?" Michael says. "Quit criticizing me, or I'll criticize you" Charles says. Over the course of the game Charles & Ted are the only ones with the most chips, as Juri, Casey, Damon, and Michael have backed out. By now the room has been filled with smoke( as Greg has been smoking) and Gratitude by the Beastie Boys is playing. "Okay, are you guys in or out?" Charles asks them. "I fold, I'm out" C-Money says. "Yeah man me too" Greg says. "I'm all in" Charles says. "Dude don't. That's fucking stupid, and you're usually not a complete dumbass" C-Money says, while joking with Charles. "We are too" the jocks say. "Okay then present" Charles says. Ted has an Ace high, while Damon, Juri, and Casey have 6s. Algernon then walks by. "Hey Algernon, come over here for a minute" Charles says, and Algernon walks over. "What do you want Mayo-stain?" Algernon says. "First, shut the fuck up before I shove my fist so far down your throat. Second, what do you consider yourself?" Charles says. "Royal. Why?" Algernon asks. "Oh he doesn't have a-" Greg says before being cut off. "And whats that thing you forget to do in the bathroom?" Charles says. "Flush. Why?" Algernon asks. "(Laughs) Because thats what I have bitches! A royal flush!" Charles says, getting excited. " Fuck!" Damon says. "Good game guys. Hey Greg, go make these guys some drinks(Charles throws greg some pills to knock out the jocks and mouths 'Put them in Casey's, Damon's, and Juri's drinks.')" Charles says. Greg then makes the drinks, gives them to them, and they chug them. "Now pay me Ted" Charles says. "You know what? Fuck you! I don't have to listen to you and I don't have to pay you shit!" Ted yells as he stands up. As he stands up Charles then sneaks around him, grabs a pool stick, and gets behind him. "Ted, pay him the money" C-Money says. "And what the fuck are you going to do about it Clayton? Me and my boys(Damon, Casey, and Juri drop on the ground, knocked out) What the fuck is-" Ted says before being hid in the back with the pool stick repeatedly by Charles, even as Ted is down on the dround. "Guys, hold him and I'll have something for you" Charles says, and C-Money & Greg hold Damon. "Place his head on the pool table" Charle says, and they slam Ted onto the pull table, but only his hands & head are touching it. "Where's that fucking 'tough guy' attitude you had before?! Huh hotshot?! Where the fuck did it go?! Well you should have gave me the money, but now its too late. Michael, can you hand me the cue ball?" Charles says and Michael hands him the cue ball. Charles then hits the cue ball so it lands on Ted's hands, causing him to scream in pain, because Charles' cue ball is new, so its really hurts if you get hit with it. "(sarcastically)Oops sorry 'bout that.(now not sarcastic) Can you tilt his head to the left?" Charles syas and thye tilt his head. Charles then grabs all the other balls and hits them with the pool stick right into Ted's face, and when C-Money & Greg let go, Charles knocks him out with the pool stick. Charles then cleans up and Michael, Greg, and C-Money help him put his stuff into his room. "Sorry I asked you guys to do that, but if someone doesn't pay me, it pisses me off. The only way I'd let it slide if it was you guys. But anyway, for helping me & playing those games with me, oyur reward is you can keep the money, I don't need it" Charles says. "Okay then, see you later man" C-Money says. "Yeha see ya later" Michael says. "See ya later" Greg says and they leave. Charles then chills for the rest of the day. Category:Blog posts